1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video reproduction apparatuses and particularly to those including a digital versatile disk (DVD) reproduction device and a liquid crystal display device and driven by a battery.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally there is a portable video reproduction apparatus including a DVD reproduction device, a liquid crystal display device and a speaker integrally and driven by a battery. The liquid crystal display device has a screen user adjustable in brightness. This video reproduction apparatus allows a movie recorded for example on a disk to be reproduced and watched at a desired location.
Furthermore there is also a liquid crystal display device having a button operated to readily switch brightness or similar quality between images displayed on a screen for normal text and that for watching motion video, respectively (see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-116736 for example).
Such a conventional video reproduction apparatus, however, can run out of battery while the apparatus is reproducing a movie, and the user cannot watch the movie to the end.